User talk:Numbuh DCFDTL
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 22:19, March 18, 2012 Fan fiction Before you go any further with that episode you're writing, you should be aware that Fan fiction needs to go on other websites. The KND Code Module is for information that happened in the episodes, the movie and other officially-related media like the books and games. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Fan Fiction 2 Please do not make inappropriate or fan fiction pages. I see you've already been warned for this so you will be getting a two week ban. Again, please refrain from making such pages. Thank you! [[User:Numbuhthreefan|''' NThree ]][[User talk:Numbuhthreefan| Talk to me! :3']]| 14:47, April 6, 2012 (UTC) '''My Reply:yes sir/mam' James Nixon McGarfield Page I say this in the nicest way as possible. Could you pls rewatch the KND Episodes. I have the links in my profile here. Or else you should know that James or Jimmy isn't a KND Operative and neither he can be a traitor. You only add the Category Traitors to the Betrayers of the KND. Whereas Jimmy, yes he sold out his own school but he wasn't a KND Operative nor could he even betray the KND. I hope you understand now. Arrivederci 'e' Buona Fortuna.------GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk) 08:05, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Hi, it's me again. A piece of advice. Your editing is awesome. I admire it. However, great edits come with good spelling. So before you start editing, please think before you type in something and after you do, check your spelling. To check your spelling before you edit, my advice is to use Microsoft Word. Type in what you want to write on Microsoft Word. Then press F7 to check your spelling and the computer will automatically ask you to change your spelling. Once that it's done, you can copy your text from the Microsoft Word and then paste it on your editor. Good luck.-----GhostAgent247/AKA\Numbuh 263 (Talk) 07:36, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Minor Characters I deleted it because we really dont need a page about minor characters. There are so many other pages we could be building upon and so many other things we could be doing to improve this place that we dont need a page about characters we know absolutely nothing about. fairly 11:08, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Can you Help Yeah thanks but still don't know how to fix it back, do you know how to fix it back? It's ok I'm just not really good at templates either or it's probably just this one because I could add an image in the template but the location one is difficult. I would say Fairly who is an admin! ok thanks! yep, I told her about most of the missing images in the template. Tempy2 (talk) 23:10, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It's Fix Hey the images of the Location template is fixed, User:InterestingNit got it back! --Tempy2 (talk) 20:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ok I'll try because it's kind of hard to me to put the image in the Location template, but I can easily do it to the characters but if I can't do it today I'll try tomorrow. --Tempy2 (talk) 04:18, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey I put the Accounting and Son and Hendry Middle School image in the template, also Tieland is in the template I made. Tempy2 (talk) 16:52, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Chad Dickson page I see someone deleted the Chad Dickson article and write something else on it, but I would know how to fix it , I'm going to fix it back. Tempy2 (talk) 23:53, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I fix the Chad Dickson page! Tempy2 (talk) 00:07, August 19, 2012 (UTC) re: chad dickson page please dont ever leave an entire source on my talk page. i have ways of getting old sources back. ): fairly 00:08, August 19, 2012 (UTC) ok Grandfather Cameo in operation I.T. Grandfather was mentioned by father in operation I.T., when he almost eats broccoli. Quick Ninja (talk) 15:01, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Categories Hello. Uhm... I kind of notice that you have been adding a lot of categories, as well as re-adding certain categories that have been frowned upon by the staff, which fairly had already removed from many pages. We do not want have a million categories for minor things. A few uneeded categories include: *Males *Females *Season Finales *Deceased Characters *Sector V *Ethnicity/nationality categories, such as Japanese Characters or African-American Characters *Family categories, like Lincoln Family or Beatles Family And things like that. I am going to be removing these categories from pages. I will let you off with a warning this time; just please stop adding these categories to pages. But if you proceed, I'm sorry to say that I might have to take action. Thanks. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 21:27, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that's good to know, then. Thanks for understanding. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 21:53, September 13, 2012 (UTC) That's fine yo. I realize you didn't make them, no worries. I'm not blaming you for it. Graceful Whirlwinds... tilde. 22:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) me i love your numbuh but you can be looked as a enemy